


The Gift of the Devil

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Bars and Pubs, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: When you have the power to kill anyone you touch, you tend to stay far away from other people.





	The Gift of the Devil

You sit at the counter in the bar, the surrounding seats completely devoid of any humans despite it being quite busy inside. There was a reason for that. Pretty much everyone in town was afraid of you. Now, that’s not your fault. Not really anyway. You can’t help it that you’re a mutant and you’re powers just so happen to be the worst to ever exist. See, some people think having super powers is totally awesome. They aren’t when you don’t get to chose them and the ones you got kill everyone you touch. Not so fun now, huh? People tend to steer far away from you when everyone around you dies. After the “unexplainable” death of your parents, and the day when you figured out exactly how your powers worked, people started talking. In the small town you lived in, hardly any secret was kept for long. Your parents deaths weren’t the only “unexplainable” deaths that surrounded you either. Once the fourth person you had finally let close to you died by your hand, rumors began to spread, quite quickly actually. Which made pretty much everyone around you afraid of you. Some would say you have the gift of the devil. You’d call it a curse. 

As someone with the so called “gift of the devil”, people tended to stay far away from you and made sure everyone who came to visit the town knew to stay away from you too. After years of being treated like a monster, eventually you start to believe it. That’s why you built up your walls, tall and thick so no one could come close to you, no one could come close enough to hurt you even more than you’d already been hurt. 

The cool leather of your jacket brushes against your skin as you reach for your drink. The bell above the door rings and draws your attention. Four people you’ve never seen before stroll in, happily laughing with one another as they head up to the bar. Right towards you. That’s a big indicator that they aren’t from around here, otherwise they would have been 20 feet away from you just like everyone else here. 

Only one of them seems to notice this oddity. The tall, dark-haired one looks around the bar in confusion, wondering why everyone is so far away from you. His confusion doesn’t last very long however. Some tipsy, middle-aged man notices where the four of them are headed and hurriedly gets up to stop them. 

“I wouldn’t suggest sitting there if I were you four.” He says, trying to whisper. He doesn’t do it very well cause you still hear his words, your eyes rolling in annoyance. 

“What? Why?” The blond one questions, looking over at you. You don’t have to turn and look to know that multiple pairs of eyes are on you.

“No! Don’t look at her, she’ll steal your soul.” He practically yells, drawing all their eyes back to him.

Loki rolls his eyes in pure annoyance at the man, surely the girl sitting alone at the counter couldn’t be that bad, could she?

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” he drawls out, his annoyance clear in his voice. 

The man shakes his head and looks over at you in terror. “No, please, she’ll kill you like she does everyone else who goes near her.” he pleads, causing them all to freeze.

 _Ouch_. You had to admit, that one stung. You don’t let it show though, spinning on the stool with a ice cold look on your face. 

“Why don’t you leave the poor innocent patrons alone, Alan, let them sit where they please.” You purr out. His face goes white as a sheet and he practically runs back to his friends. You smirk at his reaction and spin back around with a small laugh.

Despite Alan’s warning, the group chooses to sit next to you at the bar. The dark haired one sits closest to you, his eyes intently trained on you. 

“Keep looking at me like that, see what happens.” You threaten, looking up at him with a piercing glare.

“Why is everyone here so afraid of you?” He says, pretending as though your previous words were never even spoken.

The question makes your glare falter slightly but you quickly recover, your lips curling up into a heartless grin.

“Wow, does that line work often?” He laughs at your words, causing your gloved hands to clench in frustration. You grab your drink and quickly down the rest of it, tossing some bills on the counter before you leave. “It was lovely to meet you,” you sneer, a cold glare still on your face. “But I must go now, I hope I never have the displeasure of meeting you again.”

You storm outside, ready to get on your bike and just go home. You angrily tug off your gloves, shoving them into your pocket. You hear the door of the bar open behind you and you spin around, letting out a loud groan when you see who followed you. 

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?” You shout at him, throwing your hands up in the air. 

“Because you’ve peaked my interest. I’m Loki. Who might you be?” His question startles you and your brows draw together in confusion. 

“I’m… (Y/N),” You state hesitantly. “Why would I interest you?” 

“You’re different, you aren’t like the rest of the people in this town and it intrigues me.”

“Okay then pal, well I’m going home now, please leave me alone.” 

You turn to get on your bike but a hand wraps itself around your arm. You panic and shove his arm off you, only realizing that you touched his bare skin after you’d already done it. He collapses to the ground and you curse yourself quietly, looking around and hoping no one saw. 

“Oh good lord, I’ve just killed him. You’ve got to be kidding me, not another one.” You cry out, hands tangling in your hair as you stare down at his body. You begin to freak out, pacing near his body as you mumble to yourself, trying to figure out a way out of this one. A low groan interrupts your panic and you look down, alarmed, at the body that’s now writhing on the ground. “Holy shit! You’re alive! How are you alive?”

He looks up at you with wide eyes. “What are you?”

You scoff, glare returning to your face. “Well that’s rude but, if you must ask, I’m a mutant. A mutant with the worst power to ever exist. I kill anyone I touch with my bare hands. Not on purpose though, it just happens. A lot. Sorry for almost killing you by the way. Speaking of, how the hell are you still alive?” You ramble as Loki get up off the ground. 

“Well, like you, I’m not exactly human either.” He says, a slight burning still lingering in his chest.

“Really?”

“My friends, in the bar, we’re a biker gang. We all ourselves the Revengers. We’re all a little strange. A band of freaks, one could say. I saw your bike, it’s nice. Now, I don’t ask this from just anyone but, would you like to join us?” 

A genuine smile grows on your face and you nod excitedly. “I would love to. It’s not like I’m leaving anything behind anyway. Will your friends be okay with it?” 

“I’m sure they would love to have you join us.”

Speaking of the devil, they all come blundering out of the bar and spot you and Loki standing in the parking lot standing next to your bike.

“Loki! Who is this?” The boisterous blond one shouts, a large smile on his face.

“Our new member, Thor. This is (Y/N).”

“Welcome to the team!” He booms, pulling you in for a hug. You stiffen, not used to human contact but relax into it, chuckling softly at his energy.

“Thank you.” You feel cracks beginning to form in the strong wall you built up but you can’t bring yourself to care. You can barely contain your excitement. ‘ _Finally,’_  you think. _‘Somewhere that I can belong.’_


End file.
